


If Ross and Rachel Met as Kids in Hogwarts...

by MDST3559014



Category: Friends (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: This short story takes you through Ross Geller's first day at Hogwarts and where he meets the love of his life, Rachel Green.
Relationships: Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller/Rachel Green
Kudos: 7





	If Ross and Rachel Met as Kids in Hogwarts...

It had been just two days since young Ross was taken from all he had known... his scathing, chubby step sister Monica, his callous foster parents, and most importantly, his prize possessions, his dinosaur legos and collection of science fiction books. Unbeknownst to him, his life was changed forever just two days ago. That was the day a large, otherworldly man walked through the front door of his dreary home and into Ross’s dreary life and spoke the unforgettable words “You are a wizard Ross!”

Today, Ross shakingly walks back from the sorting hat chair and finds his spot at the Gryffindor table. For some reason he can’t seem to take his eyes off the girl across from him as he sits down. Ross thinks he heard her say her name was Rachel… erm... Rachel Green, maybe? Ross scans her face, not at all attempting to be subtle. She has such beautiful brown hair. It is a soft brown hue- almost the color of an oak tree - but not too dark of a shade. It is as if it is the color of an oak tree being lit by the warmth of the sun on a breezy Autumn’s day. Ross slowly lingers down to her eyes… Oh her eyes. What an earthly contrast they are. It reminds him of being lost in a fathomless forest. He is suddenly intrigued to find out what is behind those mysterious eyes. 

Ross is quickly brought back to life by a sudden thud next to him. Ross turns his head to see a dashing young boy. He sees his confident classmate’s eyes quickly dart to the girl sitting across from him. While rudely chomping into an oversized turkey leg, the young boy spits out “Hey, I’m Joey Tribianni.” He continues to give Rachel a smug head nod as he follows up with “How you doin’? Ross suddenly feels himself quivering with anger. “What in the world has gotten into me?” he thinks to himself.


End file.
